


You Keep Those

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel has a soul, Chuck is God, How Season 13 should start, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 12, Resurrection, Sasstiel, Temporary Character Death, destiel drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Basically how I want season 13 to start.





	You Keep Those

Castiel found himself surrounded by...nothing. There were no angels to take him to be locked away. There were no demons hissing and scrambling to tear away at him in the Pit. There were no endless images of his lost loved ones to haunt him in the Empty. He was nowhere.

 

“Castiel?” The voice didn't even echo.

 

“Chuck,” he replied bitterly.

 

“First name basis with your old man. That's never good.” The scruffy man appeared before him.

 

“My name is Cas.” 

 

“Aren’t you a little old to be this petulant?”

 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders and turned his face away. “Just send me wherever I’m to do my penance.”

 

“Cast... _ Cas _ , I get it. I get the hostility. You are a Winchester after all. But where you go next is your choice. You’ve chosen every other path you’ve walked, even the most intrepid. An angel became his own man.”

 

“I’ve betrayed the ones I had a duty to, the ones I’ve loved.”

 

“He loves you too, Cas. Come with me.” Chuck put an arm around him and walked him through a slit in space and time.

 

Dean had fallen to his knees, broken. His fingertips ghosted over the burned imprints of Castiel’s wings before drawing back into himself. The feral cry of pain echoed against the water as the man rocked back and forth with heavy sobs. 

 

He fell forward on Castiel’s body, pounding his chest with his fist. “Come on! Come on, Cas! You can't leave me. You said after everyone else was gone you would be the only one.” He cupped Castiel’s still face and kissed his cooling lips. “I love you too, you dumb sonofabitch,” he whispered.

 

Castiel felt himself pulled back into the void before he could say anything. “I can go back to him?”

 

Chuck closed his hands together as if in prayer, ironic to Castiel. Light peeked through his fingers before he opened his palms to show the glowing orb. “You lost your grace, my son. But you have earned a soul. If you accept this, you return to him as a human man.”

 

“Why would you do this for me? I’ve had nothing but contempt…”

 

“Because I will always love you, no matter what. And you were right. The world cannot lose another Winchester.” Chuck looked up at his son with sorrowful eyes. 

 

“Then I accept. And thank you, Father.”

 

“Dean Winchester was a gift, you keep those.” He shoved the orb into Castiel’s chest and it pushed him into his body. 

 

He gasped for air he hadn't needed in years. His entire body hurt and his chest felt like it had a weight on it.  _ “ _ Dean!” he rasped. He willed his heavy arms to come up and encircle Dean.

 

“Cas? Oh god, Cas.” Dean hastily wiped at his face and brought his lips to Castiel’s without a thought or care. “You didn’t leave me.”

 

“But I did, Dean. My Father gave me a choice. I’m human now, but I will  _ always _ choose you. I love you.”

  
Dean sniffled and huffed a tired laugh. “Yeah. Love you too, dumbass.” He pulled Cas up with him. 


End file.
